Tough Little Boy
by keenbeanz
Summary: Sally stood by the bedroom door, her eyes cold from tears that stung as they forced their way out. She remembered everything, everything she knew he would never be able to remember. ONESHOT on Poseidon's and Sally's thoughts of Percy going missing plus future Percabeth.


**This may be a little confusing so I apologise, Hope you all enjoy**

**I was listening to Gary Allan's 'Tough Little Boys' and though of this**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Sally stood by the bedroom door, her eyes cold from tears that stung as they forced their way out. She remembered everything, everything she knew he would never be able to remember.

She knew he had lost his memories, Annabeth had told her, even Poseidon had visited her while she slept, his eyes like hers, filled with tears for someone who probably never knew they existed.

She remembered his first steps his feet on the carpet his hands clutching the coffee table as his screamed with joy and happiness, emotions that were replicated in her own. She could never forget those sea green eyes.

Then it happened his hands leaving the coffee table as his small brows furrowed in concentration, before his eyes lit up again as he watched his mother with such a joy that it made her own eyes water in happiness. A squeal of delight left his rosy lips as she caught him.

His body wriggled as he wordlessly pleaded to get down onto the floor and do it again, she obliged watching her little boy. His heavy steps on the floor like a nail in the coffin of crawling.

He slipped and Sally fell with him as he collapsed on the floor, his eyes filled with tears as she rushed to his side, holding him tightly as if her presence should make him feel better.

His tears stopped as he nestled into her shoulder, his black hair sticking up at odd ends.

She walked into his bedroom sitting on his bed, she gripped his pillow.

She remembered his first day at school. She was more nervous than he was, his eyes filled with wonder as he stood by the bus stop his hand clutched in hers, his hair was thicker and he looked more like his father every day.

She pulled him closer as he was about to get on the bus clutching him as if to make her a part of him. She tried to smooth down his gravity defying hair as he tried to wrestle out of her grip with a high pitched laughter as she tickled him into submission.

"Mum I'm going to be late." He whined pouting.

Sally almost cried as she spoke. "Okay I'm sorry." She straightened his shirt up and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day honey."

Percy smiled back at her with a bright smile.

"I will mum."

She watched him climb the stairs of the bus and watched him as he found a seat.

He was kicked out of that school the next year.

She never told him what she did that day, she had no intention of telling him that she followed him to school, to make sure he got there safe. She did that for a month.

Sally looked out of the window tears streaming down her face. She would see her little boy soon, she knew it.

* * *

Poseidon stared at the empty palace, thinking of his son.

He remembered the day he claimed him and how hurt he was when he never acknowledged who his father was, but he knew he cared for him. They always did.

The war against the titans took a large toll on the sea god as he was torn between helping his son or his brothers, but Percy had made his mind up for him, asking his father to help the other gods. Poseidon almost cried for his son, he was strong and brave. Braver than any hero.

His sad eyes scanned Camp Jupiter, he saw him and almost ran to hug him as worry ate away at him. But he knew Percy would just push him off and tell him he was being silly.

He was his tough little boy.

His strong little boy.

He watched as he fought the giants his eyes greener than ever before, he would never tell his son that he had sent a variety of ocean life as well as a few Cyclops to check on him, and do all they could to help him. It wasn't the first time he had done it.

He remembered the day he asked a Cyclops to bring his son to him, so he would be able to look after him, protect him, so he could see his little boy.

He was shinning when his son saved the world twice, he had done something no one else could, and he did it without dying or losing a limb.

It scared him every time he fought a monster, it scared him every time he was close to death, but he always managed to get himself out of it, before anyone could send help.

He missed his son.

He wanted his tough little boy back.

* * *

Annabeth smiled as she held the little girl in her arms, Percy towering over her as he dangled his fingers in her face. Her blonde ringlets so much like her mothers, and her blue eyes so much like her grandmothers.

She was his little angel.

Percy cried as she took her first steps her eyes shining as she landed in the hands of her mother sat on the floor proudly, Percy holding their son in his strong arms.

Her feet padded along the ground as she walked towards him, after escaping her mother's grip. Percy knelt down on the ground showing her, her little brother.

She watched him carefully, her eyes inquisitive as she watched him.

"This is your brother." Percy muttered his eyes darting between Annabeth and their daughter.

Percy smiled as her hands touched the small bundle in his arms, their small hands finding each other. She smiled as the baby smiled.

He watched her on her first day at school, tears in his eyes as he kissed her goodbye.

"Be good, baby." She muttered in her ear as Annabeth stood by their son's hand in hers.

"I will daddy." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

Percy held in the tears as he watched her board the bus, her face planted against the back window as the bus drove off, her hand waving goodbye as they drove off down the street and Percy almost collapsed on his knees.

Percy fixed the tie on his suit as he waited for her. He couldn't believe today was the day, his little baby was growing up.

Then she walked in, her blonde hair surrounded by a sea of white, her eyes standing out like a beacon of hope.

"I'm ready dad." She smiled her voice shaking, Percy walked over towards her, his eyes filled with tears.

Slowly he kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go baby doll." He replied as she looped her arm in his.

A girl with dark black hair stood in front of them as they walked down the aisle. His daughters arm looped in his, he looked out into the crowd unashamed to hide his tears as he handed her off to her husband.

He smiled kindly and he watched as his little angel grew up before his eyes.

Annabeth gripped his hand as she watched the two, their youngest daughter smiling at the two from the bridal party, her black hair like her mothers and their son standing tall by his best friend as he watched his sister.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he watched them.

Because when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into babies again.

**I know not my best work but still hope you all enjoyed.**

**In this they had three children two girls and one boy, the boy looks like Percy, the oldest daughter more like Annabeth and the younger one a mixture of the two.**

**Once again confusing.**

**Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
